A variety of water discharging toys such as, but not limited to, water firing toy guns of various types are available in the market. Particularly, toy water guns have been designed with functional features in order to enhance the experience of the user during the firing of water. For example, traditional toy water guns have been modified to discharge a stronger jet of water, such as with higher speed and/or stronger pressure. Various flow control or water discharging mechanisms have been attempted and developed to further improve operation of toy water guns.